


A Traveling Companion

by Brotherpengu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: No Romance, just cute interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherpengu/pseuds/Brotherpengu
Summary: Yuumi and Book find themselves in the frosty lands of Freljord in a search for their master. A long the way they find some companions to make the search easier.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Traveling Companion

A cold and seeming lifeless tundra sat still. Roads were empty since it was a trade route rarely used from it’s harsh temperatures. Even the sun’s scorching rays did nothing to slightly warm the land. The calm land appeared to be disturbed. The air around started to shift and it looked as if it was being pulled around. Light concentrated to one point and created a swir, and from the light, a blue furred cat was spat out with a large book following it. 

“Book you brought us to Freljord again! Is Master nearby?!” The blue cat looked around to see nothing but open land. 

The magical talking cat opened up the book and began speaking to it, “What do you mean you don’t know?! You’re the one who teleported us from that delicious looking fish! I think her name was Ami?”

The book would move around as if it were shaking its head. The feline looked puzzled as the book corrected her, “Nyami? Oh Nami! Yea it was that one!” The winds began to blow fierce and the warm looking fur on her body was now cold as ice. As quickly as possible, she ran over to the book and clung on to it tightly, “Book! Please tell me you have some heating magic or something! Freljord is a lot colder than I remembered…”

The book seemingly shivered while the cold winds of the tundra pelted the two. They looked around for warmth and found nothing with their efforts. “Come on book, we have to find something or I’ll be a catsickle and you a cold read.”

The cat would hop on the book as it opened it’s pages and they both hovered over the ground. The empty land provided nothing to help keep them warm, not even an animal in sight. She began to whimper as she curled up on top of the book. 

Then as if the gods were being merciful, they heard a familiar voice. “Ah, little kitty and magical book! My good friends!” A warm and inviting greeting flew into the cat’s ears, almost thawing her out of her cold prison.

She turned to see a large and muscular man, a smile was on his mustached face as she began to run over to him and pounce, “Braum! Thank goodness you are here, I was about to freeze!” She would nuzzle up to the large man. He gave a hearty chuckle, reaching down to pick up the small feline, “Yuumi my little companion hello! I have not seen you since you disappeared in that village we were fishing in.”

“Yea sorry about that! Book here just likes to teleport us randomly if they find a trace of our master.” She apologized while perched on the giant’s shoulder. Braum stood at 7 feet tall, probably even taller. The man had a warmth to him, one that came from his kind and gentle heart. But it was underneath all the brawn and muscle that helps him wield the unbreakable magic door.

The Braum would continue to his destination with Yuumi perched up on his shoulder, the two began to talk the adventure Yuumi has been since their last meeting. Braum let out a soulful laugh as he petted the small feline, “Ho ho, sounds like a very large adventure for such a small and powerful kitty!”

Yuumi giggled and purred while the Freljord giant affectionately kept her warm. “Where are you heading? On another big important job? Saving some village?”

Braum nodded as their destination was reached, a tall mountain. From the moment they stepped foot near it, they could both hear a loud strange howling. “The people of a nearby village told me there has been strange noises and a sighting of a snow monster.” Braum’s voice turned serious as he looked around and found large footsteps. He made his way over as he placed his hands over it and noticed it was a fresh track.

“Prepare yourself Yuumi, we might be in for a dangerous one.” He spoke while crouched and following the path of footsteps. Yuumi hopped on the book to let Braum do his thing. She looked around as she followed and noticed the cave they were heading to. Then they were ambushed, a large monstrous yeti jumped out onto Braum. 

“BRAUM NO!” Yuumi screamed as she went to shield the man.

“Stay back! This one is too strong for your magics.” Braum and the yeti wrestled in the snow, a fierce and scary sight for Yuumi. She felt helpless, wanting to protect and assist Braum who has saved her twice. She noticed the yeti was not trying to hurt Braum, but play with him?

“Wait, is he-?” Yuumi’s question was interrupted by the voice of a child.

“Willump! I know you want to play with people but it looks like you are attacking!” The boy called out as the yeti stopped and ran over to him almost like a pet. He was smiling and the boy was patting him all over. Soon the boy’s eyes sparkled when he saw Braum.

“Wait, your Braum! My momma told me so many of your stories! I can't believe you are real! And so huge!” The boy looked at him in awe while the yeti known as Willump rolled in the snow.

“Oh oh, where are my manners! I am Nunu, this is Willump. He is my best friend and the best traveling companion anyone could ask for!” Nunu introduced himself and ran over to Willump who stood up and made conforming noises. Braum stood up and dusted off the snow from his body and made a large grin.

“Ohoho, looks like these were our culprits! Little one and big protecting yeti! I was sent up here because nearby village heard noises and saw a yeti! You must be careful, not everyone is as kind and understanding as Braum.” The giant lectured as he then called over Yuumi and she perched back on his shoulder. “This is Braum’s travel companion for this adventure. She is Yuumi.”

Yuumi raised a paw to wave and the book did an equivalent. “Oh and this is Book! He’s my companion! We’re looking for our master Norra!” 

Nunu scratched his head and looked over to Willump, “I don’t think I’ve heard that name before, sorry.” He then jolted his head quickly, the thought of the cat talking now registering in his head. “Wait, you're a talking cat! And that's a magical book! Wow!” Nunu was amazed by the people he was meeting and ran over and started to pet Yuumi while she purred and rubbed against his hand.

“Little one, do you stay out here?” Braum asked with a hint of curiosity.

“Yea me and Willump just sleep wherever we can find a nice spot! He’s really comfy!” Nunu giggled as Yuumi licked at his hand.

“Come. We will find you and Willump a nice warm farm to stay in for the night.” Braum led as the others followed.

After returning to the village the villagers were surprised to find out that it was a child and a friendly yeti causing all the noise. For a job well done, they prepared a feast for them. They even offer Nunu and Willump a place for the night. While Yuumi was getting her hands on some fish, Book opened up and started to pull her in.

“No no no, why is it always with fish! Come on book!” Yuumi yelled as both her and Book disappeared.

“What just happened mister Braum?! They disappeared!” Nunu exclaimed.

“Seems as our furry companion and her book found a new hint for their master.” Braum chuckled hearthfully.

The night was sent away with feasts and celebrations, but there were whispers of a hooded yordle passing through.


End file.
